The New Infected 2
by MarkScyther
Summary: After the tragic death of Hunter, everyone went on their own ways. Surprisingly finding his body missing from his grave site, will it bring everyone back together? How far will Witch go to get him back? Finding out a women who's keeping him refuses to han
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the (not so big) opening of ,"The New Infected 2"! Well there was going to a possibility chance that I was going to have a partner, but I ran out of patience, AND I did not want to jepordize my story by adding new characters, share plots, etc. Too much of an unwanted hassle. Anyway; please enjoy the new story. Yes, from the PC Left for Dead game I include the "Bride Witch". May the Undead be with you.**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"It's been a long time since we've last seen Witch. Last time was a week after Hunter's death." Charger spoke to both Smokey and Jockey as they all walked through an open plain. "Last time for me was just a quick glance. You know she always go back to that spot once a month to place another white daisy around the mans corpse. I tried talking to her, but she quickly vanished." Jockey had then stopped in his tracks as they all saw a farris-wheel out in the distance._

_All of them watched the bright lights flash in circles. Jockey,however, looked up at the sky. "You can't blame her for doing so, Charger. She dealt with watching the poor man die. ... As for him, he killed his own brother with his bare hands then die in front of his love. I think staying at the spot of his death-site would just cause depression onto herself." He spoke gently as he turned away from the two. "I know she'll be coming back near the old apartments to drop another flower at his site; I'm going back to do the same and see if I can talk to her." Looking to his left he saw a freshly bloomed sunflower. Picking it out of the ground, he began to walk away from the others._

_Smokey and Charger didn't still didn't get why or how Jockey changed. Throughout many years of them hanging together, they all knew him of the crazed idiot. Ever since he Witch came, he became normal. After their walk to different place, all of them agreed to start fresh; and all of them agreed that something within their minds didn't allow them to start fresh. Especially after the incident that happened six years ago. _

_As the two stood there watching Jockey sprint off towards the "Old-Spot", they began to debate whether or not if they should follow along with him; however the thought leaving him be got them the most. So they let him go back alone._

_`I don't blame Witch for not wanting to come with us far away from that place. Just walking down that cold street can cause depression instantly for her. ... Ever since the three of us began living near that one abandon hospital, I've thought if I should have went off with her instead of going with Charger and Smokey. It makes me question if that was what best to do. ... In this world; who knows?' The man thought to himself as he began taking giant leaps._

_Charger stared at Smokey then back to the flashing lights in the distance. "You do know that we owe that girl big time for what we've done. ... Especially you, Smokey." The big figure nugged his shoulder to grab his attention. "Tell me. When the time comes for us to pay her back, what will you say or do? What will the bad-ass Smoker do to get even for partially causing Hunter's death-" Charger was interrupted once his friend held up his hand for him to continue no longer. _

_"Alright, I get it! ... It's not like the knowledge of me causing part of his death doesn't burden me." He sighed in confusion. "When the time do come for me to pay back my debt, I'll make sure I pay every single part of it." He spoke as the two continue to walk across the plain. " Even if it mean that I have to give up my life."_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_  
_

As the child from earlier ran away from the screaming man, he finally reached his destined place.

Skipping past the flipped over tables upon the floor he smiled rather brightly as he saw the other children circle around a figure sitting upon on of the wedding chairs. As always the girls would play with her long veil along with her now worn out dress. Such angelic voice would hum a tune that would make every child remember a warmth that only a mother could give. She was the only one the children seemed to follow after their second awakening.

Turning her head to the right, she realized the boy had returned with no food. "No luck today I see." Grabbing a hold to her dress, she stood up from the chair and began to walk to the boy. Despite the right side of his face being ripped down to the flesh, all he could do was smile when it came to the Miss in white. "All I can truly say subside from the food is that I'm glad you returned safe." She tucked some of her short hair behind her ear as she patted the boy's head gently.

Shaking his head he said, "No, I did find some. I thought there were this many." He then held up three fingers. " But when I came up to the man on the floor he jumped up and started screaming loud! It was so awesome and crazy, but it scared me! Princess, I think he ate the two in the truck and that's not fair because he scared me before I could call dibs on them!" The kid began to pout as the others gathered around them.

The women tilted her head to the side as she looked off into the pathway out of the hill. She felt as though something or someone was watching them, but it quickly went away.

"I don't want any of you to leave this hill anymore unless I'm with all of you'; and I already told you, Alex. I'm not a princess; I'm a bride." She continued to look around as they all said ,_`But why?' _. "Because I don't want any of you to meet that screaming man. ... I'm pretty sure he's close by." She then pulled back the kid as she saw a couple of bushes rustle.

_`The smell is strong, but the sound is silent. ... It must be a newly born zombie of high strength.' _The bride's thoughts rambled through her head as everyone gasped once they saw a man crawling out of the bush with his teeth clutching onto two fresh arms.


	2. Missing

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the kick starter to this new volume of The new Infected two.**

* * *

**Witch's P.O.V.**

_"How many flowers did I leave at your grave? It's been six years now so I guess it's seventy-two by now, Hunter." squatted near the edge of a frog pond as I watched my reflection ripple every time a frog leaps from one lily pad to another. "I hadn't seen the others in a while. No matter how far I run, I always round-up back to you. ... Even after your death." I stood back up from my spot and looked at the sunset in the distance. It reminded me of how Hunter looked in the light. Without his hood on, the light from the sun made his brunette hair look like scorching flames. Bright his eyes were in the light, but they would quickly turn clouded. He was oddly turned blind when he's in the light._

_With that thought in my head I turned around and began making my way back to him for another visit._

_A single white daisy was clutched into my hand. It was merely just another piece that was going to be added into the flower bed I made him throughout the years. Each one of those daisies expressed my emotions._

_Some would be anger while others would be anguish, love, missing, yearning, sorrow, and sometimes just hope. I hope to join you one day. "I'm tired of being alone-." I mumbled beneath my breath till my body jerked in surprise at the feeling of someone placing their hand on my shoulder._

_Turning to my surprise I found Jockey standing behind me with a yellow sunflower in his hand. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I took a step forward to hug him. "How did you find me?" I spoke to him once I felt him return the hug._

_"I didn't know where you were, but my plan was to meet up with you at Hunter's grave site. I ditched the two and made my way over to the old-spot. I couldn't help but pick up your scent on my way there." His voice was calm and almost whisper like. "It's been six years, Witch. You can't stay isolated forever. Besides, we all know you go to Hunter once a month." Soon as he said that we both slowly began to walk down the pathway._

_I didn't know what to say exactly. Keeping myself isolated? ... The thought of it never crossed my mind. "I guess I have kept myself locked away." I finally spoke to him._

_After about an hour of us walking, we finally came upon the street that held his site. Before we could walk any further we noticed that the street was was flooded with this weird green liquid. "Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Jeremy spoke as we stepped through the flooded street. We both paused for a quick moment and looked at each other. "H-His body! Quick, his body!" He yelled as we both began to run._

Shit! Don't tell me his body is flooded under this stuff!' _ I thought to myself as we continued to run._

_Soon as we ran up to the spot, my eyes widened in shock once I saw the flowers soak under the flood. But that didn't shock me as much as me finding his body missing. "N-No. No, no, no-no no! Wh-Where is he?!" I screamed while Jeremy sniffed around the area. _

_I spinned around to scan the area and saw him nowhere. I scoffed in frustration as I busted my hand through the window of a car. "Witch, calm down! ... I smell his scent, it's strong like the day he awakened.-" "Well then we have to find him!-" I paused from cutting him off as I saw a large truck that had , "Toxic Waste" written on the cover._

_"Since when did you become so aggressive?" He asked as I took a moment to sniff the air. Seeing how he walked over to stand next to me, he still awaited for a response._

_I took a step forward and began to walk where the scent was coming from. "Let's just say ever since I lost him. That day was when my aggression awakened; along with my will to fight back. Besides, Jeremy." I stopped and looked back at him for a moment. "That's my man." _

_He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself to just laugh. "That he is, Witch. I'm sure that if he could witness what I am now, he'd see how much strength you've grown mentally." He sniffed the air one more time and pointed up towards the other side of the street. "His scent is leading in that direction. Let's get a move on!" _


	3. Misleading Memory

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the kick starter to this new volume of The new Infected two.**

* * *

**xxxxBridexxxx**

This kids hid behind me as the man dropped the arms on the floor. I assume it's either a friendly gesture or him taking a break. Even if it's either one, I still have to make sure he's not out to harm either one of us. "You there! What's your name?" "Name." He quickly repeated the last word from my sentence as he quirked his head to the side.

From that he then pushed the fresh arms forward towards our direction and took a step back. `He's actually giving this as an offering.' "T-T...ake." He struggled to find his use of words. He must have woken not too long ago. ` It's not possible that he was a human before. If he was, then I'm pretty sure we would have found and ate him. What is he?' I thought to myself as he waited.

Slightly relaxing, I finally decided to walk over to the man. I afraid to touch his shoulders due to the length of my nails and how sharp they were; so I simply just squatted in front of him and smiled. Soon as he looked up to me, his pupils quickly shrunk and his whole body jerked back. "Hey, are you alright?" I spoke gently so he could calm down. Usually this type of stuff would happen if they see or hear a tiny fragment of a dark memory. I was scared of it happening to the kids, so I would try telling them stories of their life before. A happy one so they wouldn't have to go through things like these. "Did you remember something?" I tried asking.

Normally I would do this to only the children, but maybe I can use him as a secondhand guard for them.

* * *

**XXXXXHunterXXXX**

`H-Hunter!' A voice screamed. `You can't die after this!' I clutched onto my head and gritted my teeth from the pain. `Who's voice does this belong too? ... Most importantly, who am I?' I thought to myself. Within a second I opened my eyes.

The woman I found was sitting in front of me. Something about looking at her; her hands specifically caused me a head-ache. "Relax. Your memory lapse will be over with my help." Her voice was gentle as the kids came rushing over towards us. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you.-" "The Bride helped all of us! She will cure you, sir!" A little girl jumped up and down. I didn't know if I should trust them.

Before I could object, I tried saying, "Y-You know me? ... D-Do you know me?" I questioned her. All she did was nod her head and smile once more. `I'm not sure if I can trust her. If she really did ask me; then why did she ask for my name?' With that thought lingering in my head, I got up and began walking away. `I'm a fool to not know who I am or where I came from, but I'm not one when it comes to detecting a lie.' _`I love you, Hunter.' _That same female voice spoke throughout my head. I didn't know why, but I had the urge to respond back.

"Y-Your voice." I spoke as walked farther and farther away. "It doesn't match h-hers."

Why do I care so much about this woman. I don't know her. ... More-soever, myself. "Who said I was her? You must be referring to my sister." I paused from walking once I heard that bride speak. "She cared about you, but she was the one who left you hanging in the end. I told you to stay with me because she wasn't the same anymore. ... She is the reason you have that terrible wound on your side, Alex." My head quickly turned to her once she said that name. `I-Is that my...name?' "I'm not stopping you from returning to your memories. I just wished your feelings were the same for me when we were alive. We made a plan that I bailed out from my fathers arranged marriage and run away together; but then the heard came." She continued to speak as she walked towards me.

My eyes widened in shock. "We were together?" I asked.

Nodding her head, she then looked at me. "We were, Alex. I asked for your name to see if you had any memory left. ... Wouldn't you like to be with me again."

I was left dumbfounded once I heard her ask me that. I was confused. Lost. And a tad bit scared. I know I was going to leave, but what will I have to gain if I go. She knows who I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it takes so long. Laptop got stolen. Read and review.**

* * *

**Hunter -one week later-**

I sat silently on one of the wedding chairs as the children circled around me. The bride went off to go find food. She didn't even tell me that I was going to be stuck here watching these kids. ... I'm more frustrated that I can't remember anything. "Alex" I whispered to myself. It doesn't even feel right on my tongue.

A little girl tugged on the sleeve of my jacket. I turned to look at her, "You look sad".her voice sound concerned "You should be happy. Princess gave you your memory!" I faintly viewed her smile. My version seemed to be getting better as the sky turned darker.

Sighing, I signaled them that I was finally going to speak. All of them quickly herding together and sat down. " She tells me my name is Alex, but it doesn't sound right. ... The voices that screams and talks in my head always causes my head to hurt. More-so-ever my heart. Almost like a sad feeling because the memories she feeds me aren't real, and I know it deep down." I eyed all of them "Don't any of you feel the same?"

All of them had began to mutter and repeat the question to themselves till the little-boy from earlier slowly rose his hand in the air. I nodded to the boy and he quickly put his hand back down. " I-I went to get food one day, a-and I found a woman. She was dead on the floor next to a man. ... E-Every time I see them, I-I cry" He took in a death breath before tears began to flow "b-because they look like m-me. Then the voices scream my name. Always screaming "Don't take my boy! Don't take Nicholas!" ... It scares me; but I never told Princess about them." I motioned my hand for him to come over to me.

Once he done so, I wiped his tears away with my thumb and rubbed his back soothingly. Something about this kids voice reminded me of one of the voices in my head. It reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who. "Don't cry. It takes time for things to turn out alright-" "Oh my god!" I was interrupted. I turned to my right to see a man with a slightly hunched back.

All the kids ran behind me from the stranger before us.

His face looked shocked as if he saw a ghost or something, so I finally asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" I stood from my chair as he took a step closer.

"Holy shit. You're alive." His eyes examined me carefully as he spoke those words. "Hunter, wh-when?! How?!- Wait, what do you mean, `Who are you'? It's Jeremy, remember?" Soon as he said those two names, my head began to feel dizzy. It quickly went away as I shook my head. He sniffed the air and lifted his eyebrow at me. "Your memory. Is it gone?" He asked. I simply nodded my head. " Oooh god" Soon as I did that he began pacing back and forth nervously.

I signaled the kids to stay put as I walked over to the guy. His reaction says all. He knows me. "Hey. You obviously know who I am, so you mind telling me what's up? If not, you could either leave or have me beat the crap out of you." My fist clenched his shirt tightly. "Start talking!" I growled.

Nodding his head, I slowly let my grip go.

"Look, you died six years ago after that fight with your brother! It's impossible h-how your alive at this moment, and I'm basically freaking out now! " He began pacing again "Witch is coming any second, and she's going to flip ten times harder than me knowing that she took your death harder."

All the things this guy was saying got me all confused, " Who's this Witch chick, and is she my sister or something?-" "That's your girlfriend!" He yelled in a whisper tone, trying to hush me up. "Quiet down! I can't believe you don't remember anything ! Especially Witch!- ... I'm taking you back. We have to get your memory quickly." He grabbed my arm and tried pulling me away from the area, but I wouldn't budge.

Soon as he said those words, a loud gasp came from behind him.

He took a step to the side revealing a girl with long, Platinum-blonde hair. Her hands were covering her mouth, showing her long nails. "Ugh!" I quickly clutched my head from the throbbing pain; and then that one voice began to play in my head. `I love you, Hunter.'- "H-Hunter?!" He voice broke, pulling me away from the voice because...it belonged to her.

Before I could even do anything, I spotted the bride walk next to me. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. You're scaring the kids." She held up her long claws, indicating it was a warning.

The man tried grabbing the girls attention by shaking her shoulder, but she continued to stare at me in shock. "Witch, c'mon. He doesn't remember anything. We'll come back for him later!-" The Bride cut him off and said "That won't be necessary. Alex knows everything he need to. Right, honey?" She then surprised me by placing a quick peck on my cheek.

Soon as the other girl known as "Witch" had time to react to what Bride has just did, the man quickly lifted her and ran off into the forest. "Hunteeeer!" A loud deafening screech followed as they vanished from sight.

I couldn't move. I was stuck in shock and worry. `Both of them called me Hunter. ' I thought to myself silently.

Jeremy P.O.V.

"Witch, calm down!" I kept a strong grip on her as she thrashed and tried slipping off. She's beyond the words shocked and pissed. "He lost his memory! -" "How?!" She screamed back. Her voice was broken, and yet there was still a growl following behind it.

Once I saw that she wasn't going to run back, I sat her back down on the floor and continued to walk back to the old apartment we use to stay at. "Look, I don't know. He awoken again somehow. It's like he's his old-self. ... The one before you came into the picture." I spoke as she began to walk next to me. "I'm just as shocked as you are, but we need to be carful. That woman is obviously keeping him hostage."

I didn't want to mention anything like the bride-chick taking a liking to Hunter. Witch will flip-out and run over to that area. It was hard enough for me to carry without me getting hurt by her long nails.

`That women had the same length of nails like Witch. ... She even smelt the same strength as her.' My mind thought silently `Getting into a fight with her seems hazardous; and if Hunter takes her side in a fight. Well, we're most likely f***.'

I stopped dead in my tracks once I realized that Witch collapsed on the floor. She cried. " H-He doesn't remember me." She mumbled " that woman is feeding him lies. Jeremy, please help me get him back." I looked down at her till I noticed that her eyes were glowing yellow.

`That's new' I nodded my head with that very thought lingering in my head.


	5. Pleading Gaze

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'll make it up to all of you by posting chapters more often.

* * *

**Hunter 's P.O.V.**

It had been a day since my encounter with those two strangers. The main question that roams in my head is `Are they strangers?´. The question lingered every single minute; but time is something that doesn't matter. Especially being a person that's technically dead at the moment.

I stood against one of the tree's that lead to the small forest. I wouldn't really say that I was watching the children play with Bride because my vision isn't all too great, but it seem to be getting better the more it gets dark. "Alex! Come join us!" She called out. I only shook my head silently. "Well, can you go scout out for food?" She then requested.

Soon as she said that sentence I turned my back to them and disappeared off into the forest.

I didn't give a single thought to stay, but I did wonder why I stayed and only left when I'm asked to get something. Even I have to admit that something about Bride poses as a threat against me. `I won't show fear to the bitch I'm suspicious to. I can't be certain if the memories she shared were sincere; after all, the voices in my head belongs to the girl from yesterday. Nothing like Brides high-pitched one.´ I thought quietly to myself as I walked through the narrow pathway.

It took nothing but a few minutes to reach an open street. The sun had fully set, causing the blurring objects I was seeing to clear up. "Much better" I mumbled to myself as I began walking down the destroyed street. Car after car were either flipped over or broken into. Dry blood stains marked on some of them, but what caught my eye the most was the green puddles.

`Why did you have to go´ My had began to buzz as her voice flashed through my head. `I want to stay with my brother!´ I then clutched to my as a boy's voice shrieked. I clenched my eyes shut as broke down to my knees, holding my head. `We'll call you Hunter since you're good at tracking down humans´ A man's voice said. `It took me a while to figure it out, but my real name is Jeremy´ The man from yesterday said.

I gritted my teeth in pain till `Hunter!´ My eyes snapped open once the buzzing ceased.

I let out a deep sigh before slowly standing back up. "Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me. I turned to become face-to-face with the man from yesterday. It was just him and no one else. All except for the half dead body he held over his shoulder.

After a minute of silence I finally said, "No."

He cautiously took a step forward and nothing more. "Anything that woman told you were lies whether you believe them not." He then told me. "Then what happened to me? Who do these voices in my head belong to?! One belongs to you while the other belongs to the chic from yesterday!" I gritted my teeth at him as anger quickly swelled in me.

"I don't know! None of us know how the hell you came back!" He yelled back. "If anyone were to know what happened to you, Its you. ... You're intelligent, Hunter. Figuring things out is something you can do. As for your memories, it'll take time." The corner of his lips tugged into a frown. "Hunter. You have to get away from her-" "Alex. Get away from him." A higher voice spoke from behind him.

Soon as he stepped to the side to see who it was, his eyes widened once we both saw it was Bride. None of the kids were with her.

Her crimson eyes glared at the man in a deadly way, causing him to take a step back. It was then that he clenched his teeth and glared back. "You know you're wrong! Poisoning his head, keeping him away from the ones who actually know him, and screwing up his identity. ... Why do you want him so desperately?!" He hollered. "Hunter, you must have some sort of doubt to what she tells you! Your name is Hunter! Smokey and Tank found you over nineteen years ago! They took you into their care and in time you guys found me and Charger! Then Spitter. ... Last but not least the girl you grew to love. Witch." He then said.

"What adorable names you made up. Spitter? Smokey? Even a child could tell those are make up names." She then stepped closer to the man. Enough to the point she was an inch away from his face. "You're nothing but a pest " she paused for a second to sniff him. "A weak one at that!" "Ugh!"

My eyes widened once I saw her sneakily stab his side with one of her claws. Tainted blood flowed down his side and onto her hand as she slowly pulled it back out. "Do you see what happens when someone as weak as you step up to someone like me?" She then held out her right arm to catch the dead body that slipped off his shoulder as he began to go down. "Thanks for the meal."

His hands clutched onto his side as he looked at me. I saw the pain in his eyes.

My legs moved automatically, getting closer towards the two. "Ready to go, Alex?" She questioned. But that was until I crouched down and pulled the man onto my back. "You crazy bitch!" I growled before I quickly bent my knees and jumped out of the area. I kept a strong grip on him as I jumped from building to building. `I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Just looking in his eyes caused me to act out.´

"Th-There! In that building!" He then weakly pointed to a broken down apartment.

I took one last jump in the air and start going down. Luckily for the angle we crashed through a window and rolled inside. I quickly dusted the glass off me and helped the man up. But as soon as I stood with him, I saw a girl standing two feet away from us. Oh no. Not just any girl, but the one from my mind.

"Hunter..."


	6. Voices

Sorry that it took a while to update this story. I have a habit of not updating things that don't get enough views. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Voices

* * *

My body froze for a moment once I heard the girl say that name. I quickly shook it off and lied Jeremy's body onto the floor so I could check his wound, but right when I was about to check it, he waved his hand and gave a deep sigh before saying, "It's fine. This is one of those benefits about being dead, you know? ... You heal as long as it's not in a vital area like the head, heart, or lungs. A person can cut through your artery or veins, and you'll still be left standing." He spoke in an raspy yet soft tone.

I silently nodded my head as I remained crouched by his side.

He gave a quick chuckle as he pushed himself to sit up. "No matter what, you're still the same person in the inside, Hunter. But at the moment, you're acting like your old-self before Witch came in the picture" His gaze left mine and towards the girl who was standing a couple steps away from us. I followed his gaze and stared at her. Cold, always having your guard up, and wanting to be alone-" "I can't trust anyone. ... At least understand that much." I then snapped my attention back to him and interrupted his sentence. "The voices ... are always screaming the name `Hunter´; so maybe I am that person."

"You ARE Hunter!" The girl had then crouched on the floor next to me, causing me to scoot away a little. "If we didn't know you, then we wouldn't be trying so hard to make you remember" I felt something my chest ache once I heard a crack in her voice. Soon as I heard it, a sharp pain had quickly shot through my head.

Feeling like I was going to pass out, I quickly clutched onto my head to steady myself. "U-Ugh!" I gritted my teeth in pain. `What's happening to me? What are these pains?´

_"I want to stay with my Brother!" The sound of a child filled my head._

_"Big Brother has to stay and take care of Mom. ... I love you." I heard myself._

_"I'm ... not normal. Please don't stare." I then heard `Her´ voice. "None of us asked to be this way, so it's not just you. You and I are lucky to not have turned out like the other's. They're more deformed than we are. Although I'm half blind, I can see clearly when it's dark, and ... you're still beautiful as far as I can see." Slowly I opened my eyes as the pain began to go away._

I looked at the girl next to me and gave a brief sigh. Blood stained her cheeks as they formed like tears from her eyes. But once I saw her wipe them away with the back of her left hand, I then fully got the idea that they "were" tears. Unconsciously words escaped my lips, "None of us asked to be this way. So it's not just you."

"Wh-What did you say?" Her frail voice questioned me, and yet I remained silent in response because even I didn't know what I had said. `The voices I hear belongs to her, mostly. ... She has to be some type of memory to me. She has to know who these voices belong to.´ The thought roamed throughout my mind till she began speaking once more. "I promise to tell you everything if you stay with us. ... I'm begging you, Hunter." I felt her hand gently grasp onto the sleeve on my jacket.

I felt somewhat bad for her, but I have to do whatever it takes to get my memory back. ... Whatever her relation towards me may be, I'll need to push them away and collect the truth. I honestly don't have time to deal with emotions when there's a person after me. A person who won't let me go for some apparent reason.

"You're better off staying with us, Hunter. That Bride is nothing but trouble." The man pipped up.

I don't care if they care about me. All I want is the truth and to remember the life I've forgotten. Is this back-stabbing? No. I'm just a refugee from the unknown.

So I silently nodded my head as I began to stand from my spot, shaking her hand off my sleeve in the process. "... I'll stay as long as I get the truth and my memories. I'm not asking for any emotions. Just my memories." I clarified towards the two. Especially the girl in particular.

The two didn't speak for a moment, and I didn't mind. I'm dead without any memories. So I had all the time in the world to wait for an answer.

After a brief minute or two, the man spoke. "Your room is down the hall, first room to the left. All of your stuff is still in there. ... Nothing has changed and No one moved anything." He explained, proving that he agreed to my deal. Immediately I began walking away from the area and towards the room he told me. On my way to it, I could have sworn I heard the girl sobbing again, but I shrugged it off.

I didn't want to deal with anything till I get the truth. I'm also no fool to tell that I'm some type of meaning to her. Especially if she questioned why would she try so hard to get me to begin with; but I'm afraid I can't return any feelings to her. ... To woman I don't remember, but her voice haunts my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

So I notice the sudden request for an update, and I've meant to give one a while ago. So I must apologize for the wait. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Time

Jockey's P.O.V.

* * *

I sat by one of the broken Windows and allowed the breeze of the night sky to blow on me. I didn't have to turn around for me to notice Hunters present. I smelled him as soon as he set foot outside of his room, but I can't count on that all the time. He's called Hunter for a reason, but that's not important at the moment. "Jeremy, is it?" His cold yet raspy voice questioned. It reminded me too much of the time when he was _cold_, and it was true. He was cold again.

Nodding my head he cautiously took a seat next to me.

"How did everything happen? I mean all of us becoming zombies." He then questioned. I only shrugged my shoulders and glanced at him. "I wish I knew that myself. ... When we die and wake up to become this way, you lose your memories. You don't know anyone, you're scared of them, you don't know who `_you_´ are, and no one can really answer your questions because we're all still trying to figure out our own mess." I explained "but one thing we all know is that we regain the memory of our death in a day or two after we wake."

"But I've been awake for almost a week. ... I don't know. It's hard to tell how long things have been." He sighed. "I still don't know why that bride wanted me so much; just to feed me lies like those kids. ... One of the kids reminded me of someone, but I can't set my mind as to _who_."

I looked off into the distance and saw all the lights from far away. "Hunter, it may take a while since this is your second awakening. I guess this is when I should tell you a few things" leaning against the wall I relaxed a little. "Way back when I awoken, I remember how you and Smokey found me and took me into this place here. I was stupid enough to ask what time it was and I remember how you told me that time isn't a necessity when you're dead, and you were right. You were always right about everything when you talk."

"Truth be told you were the quiet guy in the group and no one really knew why. Then the day when Smokey and Tank found Witch you suddenly began to talk and show emotions. It was weird for all of us to see you change like that, but you were still the Hunter we knew, though as much as it killed Smokey, he admitted that Witch knew you better than all of us." This had caused him to eye me dangerously, and I sensed it as well.

"That woman? What could she possibly know about me?"

"That _woman_ was someone you loved. She may not know a Damn thing about you for when you weren't a walking corpse like all of us, but you liked her enough to tell her about your parting with your brother-"

"Why the hell did she tell you about Justin?!-" I snapped my head and looked at him in shock as he paused from talking.

Hunters P.O.V.

A siren-like sound began to fill my head as that same aching feeling came back, causing me to hold my head. As soon as I closed my eyes, a flash image of a guy filled my head. `_You did this to my brother! You were the one who did this to him!_´ He yelled as he pointed towards the girl with long nails. And if was then that another flash image filled my head of me lifting a boy into a plane while his arms stretched out to reach me with teary greenish-hazel eyes. `I_ don't want to leave my brother!_´

I gritted my teeth from the pain and yet the images and voices continued to attack me.

`_Am I that much of a monster to you?_!´ I yelled to him, and then I saw myself grab the guy and throw him towards a tree. But once his body hit the tree at a rapid pace, blood splattered everywhere and caused my body to shake a little once my mind snapped a little. But within that snap, I knew who that boy was.

"... Justin." I mumbled beneath my breath. "I killed him ..."

"Wait. Do you remember everything?" He lied a hand on my shoulder as I shook my head towards his question.

"No. I don't know. All I can remember is sending him on a plane and me killing him- Why the hell did I do it?!" I slammed my fist along the wooden floor. "I killed him" I lastly whispered beneath my breath as he placed a hand upon my shoulder and said, "Don't beat yourself up about it. I know that's not the best thing to say considering him being your actual flesh and blood, but knowing how you are, it was for a good reason. He was overly mad that you were one of us and wanted to kill Witch. Right when he said he was going to kill Witch, you snapped and sent him flying. ... We didn't know him at all, but we knew he meant something to you. So we made a small burial for him not too far from him. And best believe how hard it was to keep everyone from eating his remains."

"I-I killed him because he threatened her?!" I rose my voice till he quickly waved his hands to calm me down.

"Hunter, calm down! The both of them have their own special meaning to you, and it'll take you some time to remember Witches meaning to you."

"It will never change the fact that I killed him over her. Whether I remember her or not, it's unacceptable. ... Now will you show me where he's buried? I'd like to have some time alone with him."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those who reviewed and what not. I've been trying to keep tabs on the stories I "need" to update rather than the ones I "want" to. But anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Trust Issues

Jockey's P.O.V.

* * *

Both me and Witch stood afar and allowed Hunter his time with his brother. It was only suppose to be the two of us who went to the burial site, but I sensed Witch's scent as soon as we walked out the door. So I told him that I was going to give him some distance when I was actually going to talk to her. "I think it's best for you to keep your distance away from him. You know. Not get too friendly with the guy" I calmly told her as she lowered her head a bit. "I'm also going to guess that you eavesdropped into our conversation not too long ago about his brother. ... For your own good, you shouldn't listen in on others conversation if it's not going to benefit you or make you feel any better."

"Well it's better for me to know his reason than have him act cruel to me and I don't know the cause, but your right. I-I mean what should I do? I'm not sure whether to apologize or not to him." She then peered at me with her crimson eyes. I couldn't help but wonder why did her eyes turn yellow that one time, but turn back to red. _Is it possible that she's changing? No. That can't be._ I brushed off the thought and sighed.

"If a piece of his memory came back like that, then it's best to wait for the rest to come to him. Patience is our only friend at the moment, but we have to be a bit careful with explaining things to him. Although we're aware of his suspicion with that Bride, if we lose his trust he might go back to her without a question to ask. And this isn't something I'm hypothesizing, but something I have a gut feeling would actually happen. Let's not test him-" (Rustle! s.f.x.) I paused from talking once we both heard a rustling sound come from a nearby bush. That along with a new scent picking up in the air. "Who is that?" I asked to no one in particular as I crouched down and got ready to attack at any given moment.

But as soon as the thing sprang forth from the bush and I hurried over to attack, I was suddenly knocked to the side in mid-air.

"Umpf!" "Don't attack him!" I skidded across the earthed ground as I realized it was Hunter who shoved me away. It took me about a minute to recover and get back up thanks to Witch running over to help me.

I didn't waste a second once I asked,"Who the hell is that?"

And quietly yet timidly a little boy peeped at the two of us from behind Hunter. He had messy brown hair with deeply pale skin. Although his face had a mixture of blood and dirt on it, I could still make out the freckles that spread across his cheeks. But what made me put my guard down in sympathy was seeing a rather large bite-mark between the nape of his shoulder and neck, showing his rotted flesh, but subside from the bite, he appeared to look just as normal as Hunter. A tattered grey shirt with messy overalls.

"This is Nicholas. I met him when I was with that Bride, but I don't know why he's here-" He paused from explaining once the boy tugged on his sleeve. He looked to be the age of ten or Twelve.

Within a minute or so, crimson droplets began to slide down his cheeks as his face contorted in a sorrowful expression. "Pr-Princess lied to me. ... I-I remember my mommy and everyone, and Princess lied to me" The boy brought a hand over to wipe his tears away, but that was until Hunter knelt down to the floor and wiped them for him. _He may be cold, but he's still compassionate no matter what. _

"You ran away, didn't you?" He asked the kid as he nodded his head `yes'

"I didn't want to be there anymore because she's a liar, and sh-she kept talking about hurting your friends" And it was after that sentence that we all paused to look at one another. "I told her that I wanted to run to find food, but I've been trying to look for you, Alex. I-I made sure to find water to hide my smell a little." He continued to explain till I stepped closer to the two, causing the boy to back away a little. But that was till Hunter held onto him and shook his head and said, "Don't worry. He's a friend."

And with that he looked at me with his clouded crimson eyes.

"That Bride is planning an attack on us?" I questioned the kid. He simply nodded his head in approval. I couldn't help but sigh. _What could she possibly want from Hunter? Must be something of value if she's going as far as to plan an attack. ... I hope it's not something where we might have to get help from Smokey and Charger. Those two could be anywhere by now. I mean it's not like our kind use phones. Even if we did, the phone lines are down. _I thought briefly to myself as I turned my attention back to the kid. "I think it's best if you stick with us from now on. Who know what she'll do if she found out that you've been with us. Especially if you know where Hunters location is." The boy had then looked at me in a confused manner.

"Hunter?" He questioned.

Before I could explain, Hunter had beat me to it. "Nicholas, Alex isn't my name. It's actually Hunter." and with that the boy jumped up and down all of a sudden.

"That's such a cool name! It sounds like a nickname though, but it's cool-! (Achoo! s.f.x.)" He paused near the end of his sentence as he suddenly turned his head to sneeze in the opposite direction. But within that time of him sneezing we noticed something quite off.

The stuff he sneezed sprayed onto a plant and burned like acid. ... Kind of like Spitter.

It was then that Witch caught on and came closer towards the boy. "Y-You're a special-infected like us." She told the boy until Hunter stepped in front of him and guided him away from her.

"Don't get too comfortable around her, Nicholas" He told him and turned to look at me. "I think we should discuss what's going on and find out how to fix it." He suggested.

_He's still compassionate, but that coldness bites people in the ass pretty hard._

_"_We're going to see each other daily, so why make it difficult by acting that way to me? It's not my fault that what happened-happened, Hunter." Witch suddenly pipped up. "I grant that you don't remember me, but you shouldn't drop the fact that I remember you! So it's not fair having someone I actually love give me the cold shoulder!"

"Too fucking bad! It's better to have a loved one give you the cold shoulder rather than killing them! So don't give me that bull shit!" He rose his voice even more. This had caused all of us to stay quiet as Witch became stunned. "They said you were my girlfriend, but that guy was my brother. Even though he was irritating in the past I still promised to give my life in an instant for him. Not be his murderer for someone who I know by heart I didn't know for long! I! Killed! My brother! For you! ... And I'll be damned to let this one go because of you as well. So suck it the fuck up."

Turning his back to all of us, he picked the boy up and placed him on his back and began to take off.

Quickly I turned to Witch and immediately saw the crimson tears rushing down her face. `Dammit!´

"Witch, calm down-"

"You asshole! Y-You fucking-!" And within a second she collapsed to her knees and let out a deafening cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long update. I'm going to keep this short and sweet, so please enjoy and what not.

* * *

Chapter 9: Outline

Hunters P.O.V.

* * *

It took me less than a minute to carry Nicholas toward the apartment Jeremy showed me. I've decided to take a giant leap to get there; mostly because I became confident to do so after I carried Jeremy away from the bride once she hurt him. But enough of that. My main focus other than getting my memories back was keeping Nicholas away from Witch. I just didn't want to deal with her.

So I sat the boy down once I carried him into the open space of the living room.

He did a quick stretch before finally asking, "Was she a bad lady too?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I sighed and sat on blood-stained wooden floor next to him. "I'm not sure. ... When you forget things, you honestly can't be sure of anything or anyone. But I will say that the man with the hunched back is a good one. You won't have to worry about him" I assured him as I watched as he plopped right next to me. "But do you want to know something?" I asked as a sudden thought formed in my head.

His crimson eyes brightened up before cocking his head to the side in confusion. "What is it?"

And with that I slowly guided my right hand over to pull off my hoodie and show the weak smile I tried giving. "You may think my name is cool, but sneezing out acid is way more cooler than anything I could ever imagine." I gave a brief yet small chuckle once his lips curved into a wide smile. And although it wasn't a secret that he was a little deformed and craved human flesh, he was still pretty adorable if you looked pass those things.

"You really think so? Bride told me not to sneeze when others are around because it'll hurt them. I mean I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but it happens sometimes." He then began to wave his feet left to right. "I remember my daddy told me that when I do something I can't control, I have to learn how to just deal with it. I think it's because he told me I had this thing called Tourette" and it was then that I felt my smile fade.

"But ... it doesn't seem as though you have it now that you're dead." I unknowingly lowered my voice to him.

He nodded in agreement and became quiet for a minute.

The silence was a little peaceful, but that was till he then asked, "Hunter? How can I be dead when I'm alive?"

His question took me aback. But then I realized what he meant. ... Or maybe my version of what he meant.

"Maybe we aren't dead. ... I mean we walk, talk, question things, and feel emotions. So I think the proper term would be that we were reborn into something a little more different. Those who didn't get reborn are afraid of us because we're now different from them, but that doesn't have to be the case. ... We won't die of starvation. They will. So maybe things wouldn't have to be like hunt and kill if we didn't try to eat them. ... But they're like a drug that you can't let go because we're always hungry for more. ... We're just dead to them." I bluntly stated near the end.

I felt something hit my arm and turned to see that it was his head leaning against me. The thought of me pushing him away didn't cross my mind because I didn't want to. Other than being blunt with everyone, I knew not to lie to myself for when I say that he reminds me of my brother when he was just his age.

"Hunter? Why do bad people exist?" He softly mumbled.

"Because they give the ones that are good a purpose. Everyone can't be good, and everyone can't be bad. We need both." I quietly responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if I was a bad guy. Not wanting to care about others and what not."

"You and the lady with long nails look normal. I look normal too, but my face got hurt." And that was true. The side of his face was bitten to the point his skin hung loosely around his jawline. "I wish my face was normal"

"We can wait till it get darker, and then you can go- wait." I then paused once I remembered seeing all of those med-kits in my room. "Forget waiting. I'm not a surgeon, but I'm pretty sure I can stitch your skin back on. There should be a needle and surgical thread inside the first aid kit in my room." I lastly said before I rose off the ground and motioned for him to follow.

Eagerly he nodded his head grabbed a hold of my sleeve to follow me.

8:37 p.m.

I held the boy up inside the bathroom for him to look at himself in the half broken mirror. Because it was dark, I was able to look at myself too.

My hair was dark and messy. Some of it covered my eyes but I was still able to see clearly. Dry blood was splattered around my face, and mostly near my mouth. I even took a chance to open my mouth to see how sharp my teeth were; matching the sharpness of my nails. They weren't as long as the Witch, but they were still sharp.

"Whoa ..." Both me and the boy whispered in unison.

(Knock, knock s.f.x.) I paused from looking in the mirror and turned to see Jeremy standing in the doorway. Before he could say a word, Nicholas beat him to it. "Look at my face! Hunter fixed me back up!" He wiggled himself out of my grasp and pointed towards his face.

This had caused him to give a small smile at the boy, "Well look at you. It's like you're ready for picture day" he commented before turning his gaze to me. "Although it's rare to catch you with your hoodie off, I must admit that you look more deadly than before." And this had caused me to silently stare at him. "Your claws are more jagged like daggers. Plus your jump is a bit more stronger than usual, but because of this, we need to get you back to training. I just wish Smokey was here because he was good at helping us train."

"Train? For what?" I rose a brow at him.

"You know how Witch told the boy that he's a Special infected? Well that's what you are too." He sighed. "Tank came up with the term long ago, meaning that we; you, Witch, me, Smokey, Tank, Charger, and now him, have abilities that regular zombies don't have. Because of this we take it to our advantage. But we don't call you Hunter for no reason. Your agility, sense of smell, and hearing is stronger than all of ours combined. And since we're dealing with a woman with the ability of Witch, we need you to polish up your skills for that fight. ... We may also need Smokey and Charger for this one."

His expression became serious all of sudden.

"One hit from her could be your life. ... That's why we need your speed, and Witch's damage. So you two will have to work together near the end."


End file.
